


Dinner, Candy, Flowers

by celticheart72



Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Gestures, Spanking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Harvey forgets Valentine's and backpedals to make up for it.
Relationships: Harvey Bullock/Reader
Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dinner, Candy, Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athena83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/gifts).



> For Valentine's bingo card square - “I am just going to sleep until tomorrow, discounted candy day.” 
> 
> Warnings: mention of intimate touching and spanking

You put the finishing touches on Harvey’s favorite meal - meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and corn – then light the candle in the center of the table. He texted you thirty minutes ago to let you know he was on his way, so you expect him to walk through the door any minute. With a flourish of the ties you whip off your apron and smooth the skirt of your dress down, another favorite of his.

The sound of keys in the door alert you to his presence and you grab one of his beers from the fridge and set it on the table in front of his plate.

A smile curves over your lips when he walks inside and sees you. He grins as he takes his coat off and hat off and puts them in the hall closet.

“Hey babe, what’s all this?” Harvey motions to the table and your dress then picks up the beer and downs half of it in one long gulp.

“It’s the 14th.”

“Uh huh,” he sits down and starts filling his plate, adding your usual portions to yours as well.

“Of February?”

His blue eyes pinch as he forks up some of the potatoes and spears a piece of the meatloaf. “Yeah, what about it?”

Your mouth drops open and you lay your silverware down to stare at him, “It’s Valentine’s Day, you ass.”

“Oh shit,” his face falls and he scratches his fingers through his beard. “I’m sorry, babe, the crazies have been terrorizing the city and Jim…”

“Harvey, this is Gotham. There’s always someone terrorizing the city.”

He looks sheepish and flashes you an apologetic grimace, “I know, I know. I’m sorry, babe. I uh- well, I just forgot. But I’ll make it up to you.”

“Never mind, Harvey,” you sigh as you get up. “I am just going to sleep until tomorrow, discounted candy day.”

Before you make it past him, he reaches out and grabs your hand to pull you into his lap, “How about one of those bubble baths you like so much? Then a massage?”

Your lips twist to the side while you consider his offer and drape your arms around his neck, “An actual massage, Harvey. Not like last time where you just gave my ass a squeeze?”

“I promise,” his blue eyes brighten, and he looks hopeful.

“And you owe me a make-up Valentine’s dinner with candy and flowers.”

“But I thought…”

“Harvey…”

“Okay, okay. Dinner, candy, flowers. Got it.”

You roll your eyes at him but lean in for a kiss, then squeal when he swats your ass.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
